Everyone Casts Black Shadows
by SleeplessNights11
Summary: I love you.' Edward and Jacob said simultaneously... Bella has graduated and Victoria is back with help to achieve revenge. The Cullen's find it difficult to defeat her, so they ask for help from an old friend of Bella's. Yet, things do not go as planned.
1. Graduation

_Chapter 1_

Graduation

The sky turned black with graduation caps being thrown up in enthusiasm. I was extremely happy even though it had started sprinkling. I had Edward right at my side and he was here to stay, forever. I was also officially out of High School. I managed to catch up and pass with the mishap that happened during my spring break. I winced at the memory.

"So, how does it feel to be a graduate?" Edward whispered into my ear, making me light headed.

"Pretty good I guess. I would ask you the same thing, but I'm sure you are tired of graduating by now." I responded, trying to catch my breath and steady myself on his arm.

"Hmm. I guess. But this time I am with you." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and gave me a tight squeeze around my waist. We walked over to where Charlie and Renee were. Phil couldn't be here because he had a baseball game.

"Oh Bella!" My mom said rushing towards me blotting away her tears with a tissue. "I am so proud of you!" She gave me a loving hug.

"Thanks Mom." I said, hugging her back.

"Well Bells I guess this means you're all grown up now. Congrats honey." Charlie never was the best with words but I understood what he meant, and I appreciated it. Even though I've graduated Charlie still keeps a look out on Edward. He doesn't approve of him completely, yet.

The next morning I awoke with a start. I had had the strangest dream. I was in a forest and suddenly the Cullen's appeared at my left side, then Jacob and the other Quileute boys were at my right. Edward was holding my left hand and Jacob was holding my right hand. They both seemed angry and resistant. Edward and Jacob each had their eyes staring straight ahead towards the never ending forest, deep in thought. They each squeezed the hand that they were holding tightly as if neither of them ever wanted to let go.

I decided to ignore the dream; I know that they would never fight each other. Then I remembered what Carlisle had promised me the day we voted for my mortality. He _promised_ he would do it after graduation. When I got up I found a note folded neatly on my rocking chair,

"_**Be back later, I had to go hunting with Emmett. Be safe. I love you."**_

He always had the neatest hand writing, he did look thirsty and they always like to hunt together. I went and took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed as fast as possible, of course stumbling around a bit while putting my pants on. Charlie was out on his usual fishing trip and wasn't home so I skipped breakfast and went straight to my truck.

I didn't even bother knocking on the door. Esme was at the foot of the staircase walking towards me as I walked in. She most likely heard me coming.

"Hi Bella," Esme said with a smile on her radiant face, "what brings you here?"

"Hi Esme, is Carlisle home today?"

"Yes, he is up in his study. Is Edward out hunting? Usually he is with you."

"Ya he is out with Emmett. Thank you Esme."

I ran up their grand staircase as fast as my human legs would carry me, being careful not to fall over and cause another problem like my birthday last year. I shuddered, a memory I am happy to suppress.

I tapped lightly on the door to Carlisle's study. Not sure if I was being intrusive or not.

"Come on in Bella." Carlisle called out. It does not surprise me anymore when one of the Cullen's would know it's me with out me saying anything. Vampires had an amazing sense of smell and hearing.

"Hi Carlisle, I hope I am not bothering you. I just had a question to ask you."

"No, no. You're not. Have a seat." He smiled motioning to the chair that sat in front of the elaborate desk.

I started to blush and I felt a little hesitant to ask him my question, "You probably already know what it's all about; you made a promise a couple of months ago. I was wondering if you are going to keep it or not."

"Yes I remember the promise I made. I will always keep to my word, that is if you still—"

I cut him off, "YES OF COURSE I STILL WANT TO!" I clasped my hands over my mouth, blushing even more now "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

Carlisle let out a chuckle, "Its okay Bella. Does Edward know you are here?"

Dang it, he just had to ask that. "No."

"Well I don't think Edward would be too pleased if he came back and saw you suffering because of the pain."

I frowned. "I guess not, but what if you change your mind?"

"I promise I won't." Carlisle said. I could hear the compassion in his voice and he looked like he meant it.

"Okay then. I will wait until Edward gets here then you can change me."

I walked out of his study and closed the door behind me. I didn't feel like going back to my vacant house so I decided to wander around the ancient white house. I went to Edward's room and sat on his couch. It smelled just like him. Like how his jacket smelled each time he gave it to me. It was strange being alone in this house with out Edward with me. Jasper probably went hunting with Emmett and Edward, and Alice and Rosalie were most likely out shopping.

"I'll be outside if you need me Esme." She wasn't anywhere around me but I knew she would hear me.

It was not raining and I was happy about that but the sky was turning dark so a storm was coming. I wandered down by the stream; the grass was tall and swaying in the breeze. I walked around with my arms held out, lightly stroking the grass as I walked. The breeze had a sweet smell, almost like Edwards, but not exactly. It was always so gorgeous here, so peaceful, as if nothing could ever go wrong again.

"Bella." Edward's gentle voice came from behind me, sounding relieved. He lightly walked towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Taking his other hand he placed it gently on my cheek and traced my jaw line with his finger down to my chin. He bent down to kiss me on the lips. I tried to behave myself but my hands reached for his face and I kissed him more passionately. I was surprised when he kissed me back, harder. His sweet breath making my head spin and my heart started to beat faster as he opened his mouth to kiss me more. Then he pulled away.

"Humph," I made a puppy face, "is something wrong?"

"No. now that I know you are safe."

"Why wouldn't I be? Nothing here can hurt me." I smiled at that thought. Everything was just flawless.

He looked hesitant to respond. Then his facial expression became angry and his jaw tensed. "Victoria is back." He said this through clenched teeth so quietly that I almost did not hear.

I remained somewhat calm, but still, I was scared. "Well I am sure she will leave, like last time, once she knows you are here to stay, forever." I tried to sound reassuring but my voice cracked in the middle of my sentence.

His expression didn't change. "No, not this time Bella. There are others with her. Emmett and I smelled her scent while we were hunting. There were different scents all mixed with hers." His eyes became angry. My face turned into shear horror. The thought of Edward fighting her, even going near her, and she now has help.

Edward embraced me in a protective but reassuring hug. What are we going to do?


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**_A/N: hey sorry i had a few errors, same story but Kiwi pointed out to me that edward hated twilght not loved it. oops. forgive me for the error._**

* * *

Surprise, Surprise

_Victoria is back_. The words echoed in my mind. She left over two months ago, why would she come back now? Jacob said she ran away once she knew Alice was back in Forks. She has no business here. It's been over a year since James was killed by Jasper and Emmett. She couldn't possibly still be mad about that and want to kill me—could she? I shuddered violently at the thought and image of her cat like appearance, her fire like hair and vicious crimson red eyes. It was not until then that I realized I was hyperventilating and Edward was rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Shhh Bella," he cooed, "it is all going to be okay. I promise."

"No it's not okay, _she_ is back! She still wants revenge. She still wants to kill _me._" My voice cracked as I began to sob. I started getting dizzy and my knees began to give out. Edward grabbed my shoulders and tightly gripped them in order to hold me up.

"Bella," he said sternly, "Bella look at me." I looked up into his angelic face. His eyes were liquid topaz, full of compassion. "Do you honestly believe that I would ever let anything hurt you, let alone Victoria?" I let my eyes drop to the floor but he lifted my chin with his middle and index fingers and brought my face closer to his. "Do you?" he asked with a pleading voice.

I looked onto his eyes "No." I said.

"Good." He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Now let us go back inside." As we were walking I jumped at every little noise. My mind was going crazy. This was just something I did not want to deal with. I just got Edward back, I can not loose him. I will not.

Alice came running up to us, only she was so graceful it looked like she was dancing, seeming as if she never touched the floor. She had a worried look on her angelic face. "Edward, I came as fast as I could. I saw Victoria, she is here."

"I know. Emmett and I smelled her scent as we were hunting. Jasper went to see how much ground she has covered."

"She has other strong vampires with her though. One is a female and the other two are males."

"That's no problem for us. We will tear them apart." Emmett said with a devilish grin on his face. Obviously he likes thinking about killing them a little too much. Edward smiled and nodded in agreement at the idea.

"No!" I yelled, "You can't, Alice said they are strong. I will not let you go near them. I can not loose you again Edward." I gripped Edward's hand tighter.

"Bella don't worry, please." He replied.

At that moment Jasper came in. "They have only stayed in the woods but they have gone onto the werewolves territory. I had to stop because their trail led over to Quileute land.

"Oh." I gasped. _No not Jake_ I thought. I started trembling once again but a wave of calmness came over me. I looked up at Jasper and he looked at me with caring eyes. He obviously can feel my apprehension.

Alice walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Bella you need to calm down, we will figure something out."

"What about Charlie!? What if they do go into town? Victoria knows where I live!" My eyes got really wide and I looked up at Edward.

"Listen, they are probably just looking right now, observing us. Most likely nothing will happen for a while. Plus you know we would look after Charlie." It was the first time Rosalie spoke to me since her and Emmett had been back from another one of their honeymoons a couple of days ago. Edward started tracing little circles with his thumb on my hand. I calmed down a little but I was still worried. Alice left the room with Jasper. She was probably going to go see what will be going on in the next couple of days.

"Rose and I are going to go find Esme and Carlisle and tell them what is going on." Emmett took Rosalie's hand and they headed to Rosalie's red BMW driving towards the hospital. Edward looked down at me and led me to the piano. He started playing my lullaby and I rested my head on his shoulder closing my eyes.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too." I said with my eyes still closed.

"What were you doing here earlier?" He asked me still playing the piano.

"Um nothing really. Charlie was out fishing and I didn't want to be home alone. His eyes were on his hands floating across the keys. "I also talked to Carlisle."

"Oh really? What about?"

I lifted my head off of his shoulder. "Well about the promise he made that one day." I didn't dare to look up at him, afraid he would be mad at me.

He stopped playing the piano. "What did he say?"

"That I should wait to tell you and talk to you about it."

"I see, well, what about the deal we had?"

"We didn't have a deal; we just talked about ideas and possibilities."

He frowned, "Do you truly want Carlisle to change you and not me?"

"No, you know that."

"Well then that settles it."

"But if you bite me then Victoria couldn't touch me! Please!" I pleaded. "I could help!"

"Bella I do not want to damn you to hell! I will do it when I feel it is right."

"That will be never." I said under my breath, folding my arms across my chest. He then got really close to my face and breathed out. His sweet breath making me light headed.

"Now what were you saying?" He whispered softly, his lips just mere inches away from mine.

"Um…well…" I stuttered. "That you will never want to change me and would rather have me die of old age than be with you for eternity." My mind was beginning to get foggy.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm…" I said not thinking clearly. In that split second he picked me up in his arms and gently threw me onto the floor. He started playfully growling as he was on top of me, pinning my arms to the floor. each day it got easier and easier for him to be so close to me.

"Now, you know I love you." He started kissing me along my jaw line.

"I know"

"So then just relax about this whole ordeal." He then began kissing my ear then kissing down my neck. "I could just bite you now." My heart started beating faster and I was breathing extremely hard, like I just ran five miles.

"But…" I lost my train of thought. And then I felt his sharp teeth on my neck, a shiver went down my spine.

"Can't you two ever behave?" Esme let out a little laugh that sounded like whim chimes. Carlisle appeared at her side.

Edward laughed. "Sorry mom. I was just trying to calm Bella down." He let me out of his iron grasp and sat on the floor, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Did it work?" Esme inquired.

"Her pulse should be back to normal soon enough." Edward replied. I could hear the amusement in his voice. Esme smiled and walked away with Carlisle's arm around her waist. Edward sprung up lightly and pulled me up to my feet, embracing me in a hug as he did so.

I looked out the window and it was beginning to get dark, twilight. Edward said that he hated this time, ending of day but beginning of night. I sighed, "Charlie will be getting home soon. I should probably be there with dinner ready.

"Yes you should. We can't have Charlie hate me more." He chuckled. "I think I am going to stay here for a bit and figure out what we are going to do with this Victoria situation. I need to talk to Carlisle as well."

"Okay. Promise me if you go into the forest that you will take Emmett and Jasper with you. And don't get yourself killed." I tried to make my voice sound stern but Edward saw through it.

"I promise." He walked me out to my truck and kissed me delicately on my lips. "I will be in your room later tonight. I love you."

"Okay, I love you too." Then Edward walked back into the house, he looked like an angel because of how graceful he looked when he walked. I got into my truck and drove away. I drove as fast as my old car would allow me to. I was somewhat relieved that Victoria hasn't gone into town yet. Charlie wasn't home yet so I decided to start dinner.

"Bells? I'm home."

"In here Dad." I yelled from the kitchen.

"Smells good." Charlie came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Chicken tonight. Hope you don't mind." I set the plates on the table. "How was fishing?"

"It was great. Not much fish but it was nice to get away from all the stress." He began eating. "What did you do today?"

"I was at the Cullen's. I talked to Carlisle for a while and walked around outside with Edward."

"That's good." Charlie must have really liked the meal because he didn't say another word, or he didn't want to talk about Edward.

I rinsed my plate off and told Charlie I was going to bed. There was a baseball game on and he was concentrating on that. I walked up to my bedroom and as I walked in and closed the door behind me, I did not expect the person who was waiting for me by my window at all.

I gasped, "Jacob!"

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_So anyways that is chapter 2! Hope you like it_**

**_Thank you for the reviews. I know I hate Victoria too. But there is so much more to come._**

**_Please give me feed back. Anything helps_**


	3. Oil and Water

_**sorry it has been a while. i had SAT's and this chapter just gave me some trouble in writing it  
enjoy!**_

* * *

Oil and Water

I couldn't believe my eyes. Jacob was standing in my room, Jacob Black, my best friend who I thought that I had lost. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He seemed even taller since the last time I had seen him, that one day in the woods with Edward. His lean body was even more muscular. "It's good to see you too." He said enclosing his arms around me, crushing me in a tight hug. Our embrace seemed to last forever but when he let go of me I still wanted his warm arms wrapped around my cold body.

A million questions bubbled to my lips but I didn't want him to go away, I had to get him to stay. "Hi, how are you?" He looked extremely tired, the dark circles under his eyes looked as if they were permanently etched into his russet brown skin.

His eyes were examining every part of my body. "I am…okay." He then looked me in my eyes. "Bella, are you doing okay?" Concern was written all over his face. "Has your bloodsu…I mean Edward," his hands clenched into fists, "told you what has been going on?"

My thoughts all went to the one thing that was happening, Victoria. "Yes he has. Alice saw them." Then it clicked, "Jake, have you? Have you seen them or ran into them or anything?" I became frantic; I didn't want Jake going near them either.

"Bella," he pulled me closer to his chest, holding me in his arms, "you worry way too much, just breathe." I did as he said and took a deep breath, he smelled like the earth and I realized how much I really missed that smell. He started running his hands through my hair, he breathed deeply as well. "I am a werewolf, remember."

"I know, but still, she has three other vampires with her."

"We have six werewolves, we out number them." His voice sounded smug and confident.

I pulled away from his chest. "What? Quil changed? I am so sorry. I know you guys didn't want that to happen to him."

"I know but it did and we just have to live with it." His face turned hard. I hated it when he did that, he looked exactly like Sam.

I didn't want to ask him this but I had to, "Why are you here?"

His face softened. "I was worried about you. Last time Victoria was after you. I just wanted to make sure you are safe." His jaw tensed. "Obviously you're not since your bloodsucker isn't anywhere around here." I winced at the name he called Edward. "If he loved you so much then wouldn't he be here protecting you?" I heard a dull growl in his chest.

I pulled completely out of his grasp, even though he tried to hold on to me, and stepped back from him, "He does love me! He's out looking for ways to protect me! He knows I am safe because they haven't gone into town yet. And if they would Alice would see and they would come here right away." I turned away from him, crossing my arms over my chest.

Finally after a couple minutes he reached out and touched my shoulder. "I did it again didn't I? I broke my promise."

I turned around to face him. "You broke that promise two months ago when you said you couldn't be friends with me because of who I love." He winced at the last part of my sentence.

"Bells," his hands began to shake but his voice was extremely calm, "that doesn't mean I still don't lo… care for you." He looked away from me; he almost said still don't _love_ you, I looked down. "I better go."

"Jake," I grabbed his arm, "please don't. Just stay for a little bit longer, please." I pleaded looking up at him in his brown eyes, they were full of pain. "I miss you.

"I miss you to Bells." He sighed. "This would be so much easier if I wasn't a werewolf." His eyes were distant.

"But it could be. Why can't we be friends? It's not fair!"

His face tuned cold and hard. "Life isn't fair Bells." I rolled my eyes, boy have I heard that one before. "I will see you again." He grabbed me in one more hug. "Bye Bells, try to stay out of trouble." He was then out my window and running into the forest, behind Charlie's house.

"Bye Jake." I whispered. I wonder if he would keep to what he said about seeing me again. I secretly hoped he would. I really missed having my best friend around. I climbed into my bed and laid on my back, staring up the ceiling. I couldn't hear the television anymore so I assumed Charlie had gone to bed. Too many thoughts were going through my head and I had no intentions of sleeping. I decide to stare up at and make shapes and images out of the pop corned ceiling like I did when I was little, only I would stare up at clouds. I saw a dog, some swirls and what not, but I stopped when I saw two eyes staring back at me. I looked at my clock and the red fluorescent lights read 11:30pm. I rolled over onto my stomach, my face in my pillow. I felt like screaming but I didn't want Charlie to wake up. I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob, the image of his cold eyes once again stuck in my image. I was so frustrated, if only Edward wouldn't be so stubborn and change me into what I wanted then none of this would be a problem. The only way he would do it if I was to marry him. I am 18, I am too young for that, and Renee and Charlie had so many complications, I know Edward and I would never ever end up like my parents, but still. What if I did say yes, would he still change me, for real? I didn't even want to get into that battle with my mind now, I had enough already to think about. Edward said he would come later tonight, but how late was later tonight?

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I knew that voice all too well; the voice I wanted to spend eternity with, the marvelous breathtaking voice belonged to my Edward.

My question was answered and I groaned, turning myself over so I was on my back again. "If only it was that easy."

"For you it could be." Edward laughed quietly. He came over and sat behind me, pulling me into his lap.

"Ha ha, very funny." I snuggled into his chest, getting comfortable against his marble frame.

He started smelling my hair, my neck, and then my arm. "You smell gross." He stated bluntly. Oh no he smelled Jacob's scent on me. He started lowly growling, I could feel the vibrations in his chest. "Jacob Black has been, here hasn't he?" He got up and pulled me with him, making me stand up all in one fluid motion. He looked all over my body. "Bella what were you doing with him? Do you not know that you could have been hurt with such an immature werewolf?!" He started talking really fast and too soft for my human ears to hear. I did catch a few profanities though. He walked over to the window and it looked like he was sniffing everything. "How could you let him hold you or hug you or do anything with you? Bella how could you be so stupid?" He was infuriated now.

Edward just called me stupid; it hurt me so much that my heart started to ache and I had to wrap my arms around my stomach and sit back down on my bed. "I…I…" I couldn't think of anything to say, his words just echoed in my mind. "Jacob is my best friend. He would never hurt me, you know that. He was here because he was worried about me. He knows Victoria is back."

"No, I do not know that he would never hurt you." Edward growled "If I was here than nothing would ever have happened."

"Edward Cullen do not blame yourself. You were looking for ways to protect me because you love me. Plus, _I_ know Jake would never ever hurt me." He wasn't looking at me at all. "Look at me, please." I pleaded.

In a blink of an eye he was sitting on my bed next to me staring into my eyes "Bella I am sorry. I should not have yelled at you. It is just that I do not trust werewolves at all," he took my hand, "but I know that Jacob Black is your friend and I will try to respect that." His eyes were portraying an emotion I couldn't quite figure out.

I rapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I pulled back to look into his dark auburn eyes. "I love you."

"I know." He kissed me softly on my lips. "You should get some sleep." I laid down and slipped under the covers. Edward positioned himself next to me and I snuggled up against his chest He whispered in my ear. I thought of asking him what they had planned to do with Victoria but I didn't want to get into that conversation, the idea of her sent a cold shiver down my spine. Edward tightened his arm around me, "I love you Bella." That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**so i hope you liked it.  
reviews would be wicked. every little bit helps!  
thank you for reading it **_


	4. Meeting

_**ya i am so so so sorry it has literally been forever. i have just been so busy. but also this chapter needed a lot more detail so therefore is longer than the past chapters. so i hope you enjoy. **_

_**thank you for all the reviews too!**_

_**now enjoy... **_

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Charlie's cruiser starting. It was Monday morning and Charlie was headed to the station. The whole weekend seemed to be a blur, like a dream that I wasn't fully aware of. Graduating, Victoria, Jacob; it all doesn't feel real, but I know it is. My blankets were all twisted and out of place. I wondered what I had dreamed of that had made me so restless. I couldn't remember any recent dream besides the one with Edward and Jake in the forest. I shrugged it off and put it towards the back of my memory. 

"Good morning honey." Edward looked like a Greek god sitting in my rocking chair. "You talked and moved a lot last night. Were you having a nightmare?" He cocked his head slightly to the side, I never had nightmares when he stayed with me and he knew that.

"No. I don't remember dreaming." I said honestly. "What did I say?"

"You were mumbling a lot and said 'No' pretty loud sometimes." He was now sitting next to me on my bed, moving away the strands of hair that were covering parts of my face. He looked at my face and it seemed as if he was memorizing each little detail about me. His eyes were deep in though.

"I love you." I said breaking his concentration. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I need to go be human really quick. Will you stay?"

"Yes of course I will." He took my hand and kissed the top of it. My heart started to speed up and he smiled the crooked smile I loved so much once he heard my hearts reaction to his soft lips touching my skin. I slid off my bed and headed towards the bathroom. I was still stressed out but the warm water felt good on my cold, tense skin. It felt like the hot water was burning off all the stress, loosening all of my muscles. It made me feel relaxed and I wanted to stay in the comfort of the worm water forever, but I missed Edward. I dried my hair as much as I could with my towel, threw on some blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and brushed my teeth. I went to my room but Edward wasn't there. I looked out my window and saw his silver Volvo and a car I didn't recognize parked behind his. "Edward?" I called out.

"Down here Bella."

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I realized this was not the smartest idea once I began to stumble. I tripped over my foot and started falling face first. I put my arms out in front of me and hit something hard that wasn't the floor. Edward had caught me in the blink of an eye and was carrying me over to the couch. He softly set me down, "Bella, are you okay?" He looked extremely worried. You would think he was used to me being so clumsy all the time by now.

"Yes Edward, I am fine. I just tripped, it is nothing."

"And if I hadn't caught you then you could have a serious head injury right now."

Yes Bella, we can't have you dying now can we?" Alice was here. The car behind Edwards must be hers. She giggled and it sounded like silver bells.

"Alice!" I got up and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

She looked down at me, "Nothing you should worry about. Victoria and the other vampires are back on out territory, that's all."

I got a worried look on my face and Edward placed his hand on the small of my back. He was shaking his head, "Bella, they aren't going to hurt us. Please stop worrying."

I wrapped my arms around his body and squeezed him tightly. "I'll try." I let go of him but he left his arm around my waist.

"Carlisle needs to talk to all of us. So when you can, you need to come home." Alice said. Then she began just looking at Edward. I looked up at him and his eyes widened and then became very narrow slits, he tensed his jaw and just nodded. Alice then kissed me gently on my cheek and was gone in the next instant.

Edward looked down at me and stroked my cheek softly with his finger. My stomach lightly growled and I blushed, he smiled. "You should eat something. Come on." He took my hand and led me into the kitchen. He got out my favorite cereal and poured it in to a bowl, added some milk and brought it over to where I was sitting.

"Thank you. What did Alice say?" I took a spoonful and placed it onto my mouth slowly chewing it.

"She didn't say anything. Just that Carlisle wanted to talk to us."

"I know she thought something because of your reaction when no one said anything."

He laughed. "You are getting to know me way too well." He teased. "You will find out later. Now finish eating so we can go."

I hurried to eat the rest of my breakfast and once I was down I rinsed out my bowl. We walked out to his car and I hopped into the passenger seat. His car had his sweet smell embedded into the seats and the air was filled with the aroma, it was intoxicating. He sat down in the driver's seat and started speeding down the road. We arrived at his house in what seemed to be seconds of leaving Charlie's house. I stepped out of his car and we started walking up the grassy pathway surrounded on each side by a dense green forest. As we reached the door, Edward kissed my temple delicately and I intertwined my fingers with his. Edward opened the door and we walked in. the house seemed cleaner than usual, I guess Esme got bored. Although I have been here many times this house has never ceased to amaze me because of its beauty and ancient architecture. Edward led me into the room with the magnificent table centered in the middle of it. Of course it was only used for decoration besides the time we discussed my immortality with everyone.

Everyone was sitting at the table, silently waiting for us. Carlisle was at the head of the table and Esme was sitting at his right. There was an empty seat to the left of Carlisle and an empty seat next to that one. Edward went and sat down in the seat next to Carlisle and I followed.

"Good, now that everyone is here we can commence this meeting." Carlisle took a deep breath and Edward gently laced his fingers with mine at the same moment. "You all know that Victoria is back and she has brought friends with her. Yet we can not do anything because they go onto the werewolves' territory once they catch our scent. The treaty forbids us to step onto their land, putting us in a predicament." His brow furrowed.

"Then why not let the dogs take care of them if they go onto _their _territory." Emmett said scoffing. He leaned his chair back so he was balancing on the back to legs.

"Because once they sense the werewolves they run back to our territory. Alice has already seen it happen." Carlisle replied and Alice nodded in agreement.

I gently squeezed Edward's hand. "Well then why not trap them?" I asked.

"I do not believe that will work. Someone would end up getting hurt or breaking the treaty." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Then what are we going to do? They won't play at the game forever. They will eventually have to attack if they want Bella so badly." Rosalie said with slight irritation in her voice but I could here the care behind it.

"Well," Carlisle said hesitantly, "there is one way we could possibly deal with it." He closed his eyes and it looked like he was gathering his thoughts.

In that instant Edward let go of my hand and placed his hand on his forehead, massaging it with his fingers in little circles. "No. You can't do that."

Everyone looked confused but not as much as I was. Esme laid her hand on top of Carlisle's. "Edward, just listen so everyone else can know what is going on." Esme said looking at Edward with motherly eyes. "Go on darling." She said looking up at Carlisle now.

"We could go and talk with the werewolves. See if they have any ideas. Maybe eventually join them if we have to in order to defeat Victoria."

Everyone was completely silent. My mouth was wide open in shock. Then there was a loud _bang_. We all looked over at Emmett who was suddenly lying on the floor on his back with the chair fallen next to him. He started laughing and it sounded like booming thunder. "Bella your face is always so priceless." He said between fits of laughter. He leapt up to his feet and placed the chair back in place. "Do you really think they will go along with it?"

"One of them is bound to loose their temper." Rosalie added.

"You know we would out run then or hurt one of them if we had to." Emmett said smiling.

Edward was still massaging his forehead; he hadn't said a word since he interrupted Carlisle. Everyone was beginning to talk at once, arguing with each other what the right thing to do was. Their voices became louder as their debates became more intense, they were yelling and growling at each other and it began to really scare me. Edward could see the fear on my face. "That's enough!" Edward roared banging his fist on the table, practically breaking it. "First off, you all are scaring Bella." Everyone now focused their eyes on me. "Secondly, if Carlisle truly believes it could help save Bella then I believe that we should do it."

"Thank you Edward. I will call Billy Black to see if they will even talk to us. Bella, do you know the number?" Carlisle asked me. I just nodded my head and he handed me a pen and a piece of paper. I took the pen and started writing; it wasn't until then that I noticed my hands were shaking. I wrote down the number as fast as I could and folded my hands back into my lap once I was finished. Carlisle left to go into the kitchen and Edward started making invisible designs on the back of my neck to try and calm me down.

Everyone was completely silent. I could only here the low murmur of Carlisle's voice but not make out any words. Edward leaned in closer to me and placed his lips near my ear. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "You should not have seen my family argue like that." He lightly touched my hand. "I love you." He whispered this even softer and kissed the hollow space under my ear. I took a deep breath and let it out.

Tim went by extremely slow. I was the only one beginning to get restless. The rest of them looked like marble statues. Alice and Edward were talking to each other. Edward was reading her thoughts and indistinctly shaking or nodding his head to answer her. Carlisle then walked into the room, all of our curious eyes on him.

"They will meet with us on some conditions. That we _all_ go, including Bella, and that we all behave ourselves." Carlisle looked at Emmett.

"Well as long as they behave themselves too. Where are we meeting them?" Emmett asked.

"In an open field where no one ever goes. We will be leaving shortly." Everyone got up and started talking softly to each other.

"We are going to run. Are you okay to ride on my back?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, if I shut my eyes." He lifted me onto his back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He began running and I closed my eyes tightly.

As we were running they were talking about ideas of what to say to the werewolves. Then we stopped and Edward lightly unclasped my hands and I slid off his back. In front of us were Billy and the Elders, Sam and the rest of the werewolf pack. My eyes gazed over toward Jacob, his eyes were intensely staring at the Cullen's. We walked forward to meet them, but left a lot of distance between each other. Carlisle and Esme walked forward to meet with the Elders; they shook hands and walked bock to where they belonged. It was as if there was an invisible wall dividing the two families.

Carlisle decided to break the silence. "Well we all now what is going on at the moment. They have outsmarted us and have become somehow informed of our treaty. I proposed that we lay the treaty aside and deal with the situation together."

On of the Elders spoke, "Our treaty is many, many years old. It has worked for us and we have yet to have any problems with it. If we let it aside now, who is it to say that no one will decide to ignore it in the future?"

"If we have kept to our word for this long, why would we break it now? You all know neither one of us can defeat all four of them with out breaking the treaty." Carlisle said.

Sam took a small step forward. "We have dealt with Victoria before. We would have had her if it wasn't for _her _coming back." He glared at Alice.

"Well sorry for me wanting to save my brother before he killed himself." Alice said glaring back at Sam. At that all the werewolves took a defensive step forward, the Cullen's stayed where they were.

"Please, we did not come here to start a fight." Carlisle said trying to calm everyone down. A feeling of relaxation came over everyone; Jasper's power was really good in these types of situations. "We only want to help. Bella is a part of our family; we would rather not get her hurt. It would be devastating to everyone." When Carlisle said that Jacob looked at me and his eyes were full of compassion. "Plus, we can't have too many people go mysteriously missing."

"You know," Paul stepped forward, making the distance between us shorter, "we could use Bella as bait again. Since that is what the bloodsuckers want. This is all her fault." He looked at me with accusing, hurtful eyes.

"This is not her fault." Edward growled lowly. "Maybe, if you would have done your job quicker than we wouldn't have to be here." But you just had to let her go." His eyes narrowed into slits.

Paul began shaking, he clenched his hands into fists and his veins became larger around his brown skin, the blood pulsing through him with adrenaline. It brought back the memory of when Jacob took me to meet the rest of the pack and Paul go really angry, and phased. "Edward. Be careful, he has a really bad temper." I whispered to him. Edward grabbed my hand and forced me behind him, he stood in front of me in a protective stance.

"Paul, you need to calm down." Sam said with a commanding voice. "Embry, Quil, take him back to the house." They grabbed Paul and forced him to leave. I looked around Edward's body and that was when I noticed Jacob was shaking as well, not as bad as Paul, but his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Jake." I whispered and he heard me. We made eye contact and he looked like he was mad at me.

"Remember the other part of the treaty," Jacob said smirking, "you can't bite a human, at all. No exceptions. Even if it would make Victoria go away. You know the consequences for such an action." Jacob kept staring at him and I just glared back at him.

"We are quite aware off all the rules of the treaty." Edward hissed at Jacob. He then looked at Jacob, then at Sam and the rest of the pack, Edward bared his teeth and a loud snarl rippled through his chest and I had to cover my ears because of how loud it was. Everyone took a step forward, only a few feet from each other, all of them in attacking stances.

Carlisle took a step out in front of Edward. "Maybe neither of us is quite mature for something like this."

An Elder spoke. "Oh, _we_ are mature enough but I do not believe your idea will work at all. We will take care of it ourselves. Goodbye now." he said looking at us with scrutinizing eyes.

Edward threw me onto his back and they all started running back to the house. Once we got there, Edward was fuming.

"Well that worked out wonderfully." Jasper said sarcastically.

"I told you it wouldn't work and that one would loose his temper." Rosalie said smugly.

I looked up at Edward and he walked away to his room. He slammed the door shut and it sounded like something cracked. "Alice, what is wrong with Edward?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "I am guessing the werewolves were thinking of the treaty and what they do to those who are bitten."

"What do they do?" I asked sheepishly.

"Maybe you should ask Edward that one."

I walked up the stairs and headed toward Edward's room. His door had a large crack down the middle of it. I heard a ferocious, loud growl rip through his chest. I took a deep breath and opened the damaged door slowly.

* * *

_**so reviews help me write faster... hint hint **_

_**so i was thinking of maybe a different point of view...i don't know who's...but let me have your input...please **_


	5. I Can Survive With Out You

_**So I have decided to do Jacob's Point of view**. I know crazy, but I wanted something from his perspective as well since he has a role in my story. Please do not hate me for doing this, and sorry if he may seem like a jerk sometimes but ya._

_So enjoy! _

* * *

** JPOV**

How could I do that? Just leave her like that. I should have stayed, no, I couldn't have stayed. I just…just… the look on her face was full of so much pain and confusion. What part of mortal enemies could she not understand?_ Oh Bella, how I wish it were different. Damn it all._

The forest seemed even darker than normal. Everything was silent, it was eerie. I stopped to catch my breath. All the thoughts of Bella and the leeches made me angry but I couldn't loose my temper. I was running low on clothes and shoes. So instead I took my anger out on a tree. The splintering sound of the breaking tree caused the animals to dash about the forest floor and sky. The tree falling on the ground echoed throughout the empty forest. Then it was silent once again. The pack must be wondering where I am. I decided to just run as fast as I could the rest of the way home while trying to occupy my mind with other thoughts.

"You know you shouldn't have gone to see her. It is just going to hurt you more and lead her on that you two can be friends. Hurting her in the process" Sam said as I walked through my front door.

"I know." I lightly growled. I get so tired of people telling me what to do and things I already know. "But I had to see if she was okay. Just because we can't be friends doesn't mean I have to stop worrying about her." My voice was defensive. He didn't say another word so I walked to my bedroom. I laid on my too small of a bed. Bella wouldn't stop running through my mind. Her small frame tightly pressed up against mine. The smell of her hair still lingered in my nostrils. My memory never did her justice. I miss her. I couldn't get her out of my head._ Damn it! _I thought to myself.

I watched the sun rise that morning. Last night wasn't exactly a restful night. I was very awake with everything happening. I was trying to figure out my own plan to help with the situation. I got up and stretched. We were probably going to find the leeches and try to kill them once and for all this time. I smiled at that thought, even though I felt a little sadistic, but that is what I was made to do. I walked outside and took a deep breath. I froze; I smelled a faint trace of the leeches.

"Jacob let's go. They are nearby." Sam yelled at me as him and the rest of my pack was running into the forest.

I took my shirt off and ran towards the others. I phased as soon as I entered the forest. Sam, Jared and I took one way while Paul, Quil and Embry took the other way. It was more dangerous to split up, but we had to. There were four of them, and if all of us went the same way one or more of them would slip through, we couldn't even risk that.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella, still. Sam then stopped, "You better get your thoughts together and start thinking about the task at hand." Sam thought to me. He growled and I nodded my head in obedience. That was when we all froze. A gorgeously despicable leech came out from behind a tree. Her hair was as pitch black as night and it was all the way to the middle of her torso. She had olive toned skin and striking features. To a human she would be irresistible, but to me all I wanted was to kill her and tear her apart. Her dark crimson blood red eyes stared at all of us, not in horror but in amusement. Jared and Sam began to growl lowly, I just kept staring at her.

She chuckled, "Oh my, how silly of me. It seems as if you wolfs have caught me on your territory. Not that you could ever catch me, but it is fun playing with the treaty and keep you all on your alert." She smiled. It disgusted me how arrogant she was; how they are.

She slowly took a couple steps forward. Sam stepped forward and growled ferociously. "Oh, am I pushing the limits?" she took another quick step forward. This time I growled. "Hmmm. Obviously you don't like that. Aren't you the dog that protected Bella the most? Victoria told me about you. It must hurt that she went running back to her vampire and left you all alone. She just loves breaking hearts, doesn't she?" She smiled a cynical disgusting smirk. I went to leap and attack her but something made me stop. I couldn't move at all. My eyes darted over towards Sam and he looked at me in confusion. "No, no. Bad doggy. You wouldn't want to attack me anyways. For one reason you can't obviously move. You all would wind up dead. Well at least you three, maybe. I know you two are the strongest of the pack." She looked over at Sam and then at me. "Really I don't feel like wasting the energy either. The others would be disappointed that I did it all on my own and left them out of the fun." She then lifted her hand to her face, kissed her palm and blew the kiss at me. I was then released from her hold on me and she was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Well that was interesting. We better get home. The others are waiting for us." Sam thought and he started running and Jared and I followed.

Once we arrived at Sam's house, Emily had a meal waiting for us. Sam went over to her and kissed the scars on her face, then kissed her lips passionately. It made me sick to my stomach, not because I though it was disgusting, but because I once almost had that as well.

"We chased some big bloodsucker onto the Cullen's side. He was so scared it was awesome!" Embry said ramming fists with Quil. "Paul didn't loose his temper either; we are making some progress with him." Embry laughed and Paul punched him in the arm.

"Are you sure he ran away because he was scared, or was he testing you to see if the treaty was still intact?" Sam asked the three that were acting smugly. All of their grins disappeared. "We ran into a female one. She seemed quite aware of the treaty. Jacob here found out that she has a unique power." They all now focused on me and started snickering.

"You talked to on? That means you were close to one." Emily said grabbing Sam's hand. "Why did you attack her?"

"Well because her power is like telepathy or something. She froze Jacob once he leapt at her and he couldn't move one muscle. Really I think she was testing us as well. She said she didn't want to leave the others out on the fun of killing us. She then blew a kiss at Jake and ran away." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"What!" Embry yelled "Jacob has an admirer. Awe the little leach wants you." They all broke out into fits of laughter.

"Shut up!" I yelled and jumped on top of Embry and started beating him up. Then Jared, Quil, and Paul joined in and it was an all out wrestling match. Punches were being thrown wildly. It was a good thing that nothing could really hurt us. I socked Quil really good in the arm but Embry kneed me in the stomach. I then got Jared in a chokehold but he flipped me over his shoulders and Paul sat on me. Quil grabbed Paul off of me and put him in a bear hug but Embry and Jared started beating up on me.

"It is like they are our own children." Emily said to Sam chuckling a little. As we were still tackling each other, Sam came in to even it out. Sam and I teamed up and we were becoming victorious. Then there was a light knock on the door and Billy came in. he looked at us all on top of each other and shook his head and smiled.

"Hey Dad." I said smiling and letting go of Paul from my bear hug.

"Hey guys. Um… Carlisle Cullen just called. He wanted to know if we could meet with them and the Elders said yes. So we are meeting them in that field not too far from here."

"You said them. Does that mean every single one of them?" Sam asked.

"Yes, including Bella. The Elders wanted her there for some reason." Billy added. They all looked at me and I looked back at them like it was no problem, but really it was.

"Well then we better get going." Sam said. I left to go find a shirt to put on. I could still here them bickering and telling Paul that he better watch his temper, I knew it was highly unlikely that he would. I wondered how Bella would react to seeing me again. I hate seeing her with that bloodsucker. I know that _I_ would never hurt her or put her in harms way. I had to stay calm with her around though, I don't want her to see me loose my temper. I found a shirt and put my shoes on. I walked outside and everyone looked ready to go, so we headed to the field to meet with the leeches.

The field wasn't too far away so I decided to run. I had to clear my head anyways before I faced them. We arrived before they got to the field. We were all talking quietly and some of us were trying to calm Paul down and help him not loose his temper.

"I bet you ten bucks he looses his temper." Jared said to Embry.

"Ya right. Paul hasn't lost his temper in a while. You're on." Embry said shaking Jared's hand.

I just shook my head at them, they were always taking bets. We were now quietly talking about what the Cullen's wanted to talk about, and that was when _they_ showed up. Bella was sliding off of Edward's –I flinched at the name– back. How could she put so much trust into something so dangerous? I saw Bella look at me but I couldn't make eye contact with her. I didn't know why though, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. They walked closer to us, leaving a huge distance between us, they must be scared. The Elders met Carlisle and Esme half way, shook hands, and quickly came back to us, looking at each other in disgust. The leader of their coven decided to speak first.

"Well we all now what is going on at the moment. They have outsmarted us and have become somehow informed of our treaty. I proposed that we lay the treaty aside and deal with the situation together."

One of the Elders, who was Sam's father, spoke, "Our treaty is many, many years old. It has worked for us and we have yet to have any problems with it. If we let it aside now, who is it to say that no one will decide to ignore it in the future?"

"If we have kept to our word for this long, why would we break it now? You all know neither one of us can defeat all four of them with out breaking the treaty." Carlisle said. _Ya right_ I thought to myself. We could do it perfectly fine with out breaking any rules. We are better than them.

Sam looked at us and took a small step forward. "We have dealt with Victoria before. We would have had her if it wasn't for _her _coming back." He glared at Alice.

"Well sorry for me wanting to save my brother before he killed himself." The leech with the dark hair said glaring back at Sam. At that we all took a defensive step forward, the Cullen's stayed where they were. They didn't look scared of us, but the big burley one looked mad. We could take him down if we had to. Paul then began to just slightly tremble, _oh great, that's what we needed._ I thought rolling my eyes.

"Please, we did not come here to start a fight." Carlisle said trying to calm Alice and the rest of his clan down. A feeling of relaxation came over everyone. I did not understand what it was, maybe one of their powers, but I couldn't remember completely what Bella had told me. "We only want to help. Bella is a part of our family; we would rather not get her hurt. It would be devastating to everyone." I then looked at Bella, the bloodsucker was right; I would be devastated with out her. When I looked at her, her eyes were full of compassion and some fear and all me defenses washed away. I looked back at her longing to be the one protecting her. _I miss you_, she said the night I snuck into her room, _I know, I miss you too Bells. _I said back to her and oh how it was true. "Plus, we can't have too many people go mysteriously missing." Carlisle finished saying.

"You know," Paul stepped forward, still shaking slightly. He made the distance between both fictional families shorter, "we could use Bella as bait again. Since that is what the bloodsuckers want. This is all her fault." I looked at Paul and I was fuming. How could he say that? What he hell was wrong with him? I wanted to punch him so badly, but I knew I shouldn't, I just very lowly growled at him but it didn't seem to faze him. I couldn't believe he would ever think to use Bella that way.

"This is not her fault." Edward growled lowly. "Maybe, if you would have done your job quicker than we wouldn't have to be here. But you just had to let her go." His eyes narrowed into slits.

Paul began shaking, he clenched his hands into fists and his veins became larger around his brown skin, the blood pulsing through him with adrenaline. There he goes loosing his temper, Jared had won the bet. I saw Bella whisper something to the leech and he nodded his head but kept staring at Paul. He looked as if he would attack us at any moment. That set me off; I could feel myself begin to shake. I clenched my hands into fists to try and control myself. Nothing seemed to be working, but I wasn't as bad as Paul was. That was when Sam spoke up.

"Paul, you need to calm down." Sam said with a commanding voice. "Embry, Quil, take him back to the house." They grabbed Paul and forced him to leave.

I tightly shut my eyes trying to concentrate on happy thoughts. Wow that sounds cliché, but whatever works. But the only thing that I thought would help would be Bella's sweet sincere voice.

"Jake…" Bella softly said. Yet hearing the voice I was longing to hear oddly sickened me. I didn't help at all. It made me angrier. I couldn't understand why. Just the way she said it shouldn't have been said like that. I made eye contact and I was angry and confused with her. She saw this and hid behind her bloodsuckers back like a coward. Although I could see the hurt in her face it did not disturb me at all.

"Remember the other part of the treaty," I said smirking, "you can't bite a human, at all. No exceptions. Even if it would make Victoria go away. You know the consequences for such an action." I kept staring at _her_ alleged love and she just glared back at me.

"We are quite aware off all the rules of the treaty." Edward hissed at me. He then looked at me, then at Sam and the rest of the pack, Edward bared his teeth and a loud snarl rippled through his chest. Upon what I said I figured the rest of the pack was thinking about what we do to those who get changed. Edward read their minds and that set him off. It made me sick that my pack would ever think like that, they were smiling at the thought as well. I growled at them. I was just warning the vampires about the rules to the treaty, like I would ever in my entire life do _that_ to Bells. Everyone took a step forward, only a few feet from each other, all of us in attacking stances.

Carlisle took a step out in front of Edward. "Maybe neither of us is quite mature for something like this."

An Elder spoke, this time it was Quils grandpa. "Oh, _we_ are mature enough but I do not believe your idea will work at all. We will take care of it ourselves. Goodbye now." he said looking at them with scrutinizing eyes.

As they were leaving, we too left. "How could you guys smile at that fact of doing that?" I asked them.

"It's in our nature Jake, alright. That's what we do and we have to honor the treaty." Sam said.

I just growled at him. One of the Elders spoke. "We must figure out a way we can handle the intruders ourselves. Obviously one of you is not able to even be near the good vampires, well good in their eyes." He said looking at Paul.

"You got ten bucks?" Jared asked Embry. Embry just rolled his eyes and walked to his house and came back and gave the money to Jared. "Why thank you good sir." He said laughing and Embry just shook his head.

They began talking of ideas and things to do, then they got o the subject of the treaty and that one damn rule came up into their conversation. I left because I didn't want to here it at all; it was disturbing to even think about that. I took a deep breath and let it out and headed towards the beach to clear my head.

_I'll breath you in, I won't let you down.  
I won't hold you back, I won't make a sound.  
I know what scares you the most.  
Being alone just like them, being alive feeling so dead  
At least you have my heart  
You know, you shine so bright.  
I got a single silver bullet shot right through my heart to prove I can survive with out you.  
Got a single silver bullet shot right through my heart to prove I can survive.  
**  
**_

* * *

_I love that song and I thought it fit perfect into what I am portraying what Jacob is feeling. it is by _**_Hawthorne Heights: Silver Bullet (acoustic)_**

_please review this one and let me know what you think. PLEASE. _


	6. Tracking

_**I AM SO SORRY!!!** First off, I had finals. Secondly my computer broke! I know but ya here it is and I have many more chapters that I will post quickly, that is if you review. Anyways please read and enjoy again I am sorry._

_Oh and about the treaty I do not know if this is what Stephenie Meyer thinks, but this is what I think of it and it just goes with my story so please do not kill me. _

_Enjoy_

_Oh and I am back to **Bella's Point Of View **_

* * *

The hinges creaked as I slowly opened the broken door that was separating Edward and me. I first looked around the edge of the  
wrecked door only to see Edward pacing back and forth. He was making gestures with his hands and seemed to be arguing with himself. I quietly stepped inside his room and closed his door. 

"Edward?" I asked softly, not sure as to why he was so angry.

He growled, "How could I possibly let that happen?! Of course those arrogant stupid dogs wouldn't help us. They are so dense! What was I thinking? How could I let Bella be near that much danger?" he ran his hands through his hair. He growled again and punched a hole into the wall. Dust slowly settled to the floor.

"Edward!" I walked briskly over to him and took his hand in mine, brushing away the drywall dust from his hand, and of course there was no mark to be found on his perfect marble body. He immediately pulled his hand out of mine and turned his back to me. I reached up and lightly touched his shoulder but he stepped away from me.

"Hold on." He said and took a deep breath. He ran his hands through his hair once more then slowly turned around to face me. He looked at me and he saw the pain on my face. "Bella, I am sorry. I just was so angry; I had to calm myself down. I am sorry you had to see me like that." He reached out and took my hand "will you ever forgive me?"

I looked up at him and brushed a piece of dust away from his face. "Of course I will forgive you." I stood on the tips of my toes and lightly kissed his lips. "I love you."

He squeezed my hand, "I love you too."

I looked up at him "What were you so mad about?"

"Nothing." He said abruptly turning away from me and looking at the hole in his wall.

"Well obviously it was something." I looked at the gaping hole in his wall and gestured toward it. "Alice told me the werewolves must have thought about something. What do they do to those who get changed?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm going to kill Alice." He said under his breath, although it was loud enough for me to hear. "It is something I would rather not discuss. But I guess you will find out sooner or later, such as Alice telling you. Okay well what they do is that once they found out we change a human to one of us," he closed his eyes and put his head down, "they…they hunt…them."

My mouth opened in horror at the thought of them hunting me. "They hunt them." I repeated quietly what Edward had just told me. They would kill _me_ if the Cullen's changed me. The one thing that I wanted the most was forbidden. Edward clenched his fist. "How could they smile at the thought of doing that to someone? Especially me? I helped them out, a lot. And Jacob, he would never do that to me. I know he wouldn't. I am their friend." I was still talking to myself. "Is that partly why you won't change me?" I now was talking to Edward again.

"Just a little, mostly I don't want to damn you to hell." I rolled my eyes and he smiled his crooked smile.

"Way to punch a hole into the wall." Alice was standing in the doorway. She looked at the door and laughed, "And your door is broken. What are you going to break next?" She continued laughing at Edward.

"I am going to get my hands around your neck and kill you." Edward responded to her laughing and leapt at Alice. He was smiling as he was trying to get a hold of her.

Alice screamed, though it wasn't a shear-horror type of scream it was a giddy scream. "Oh no, a vampire!" she got out of Edwards hold a jumped back laughing.

Rosalie then walked by "Children." She said under her breath shaking her head. Then Edward and Alice looked at her, "Don't even think about touching me." Alice and Edward rolled their eyes and crouched down, Rosalie screamed. "Emmett!" They crept closer to her. Rosalie was slowly taking steps backwards "Emmett!" she yelled again, Edward then leapt for her, she bolted down the stairs and Alice and Edward followed close behind her.

Then Emmett came into the room "What do you want?"

Rosalie hid behind him. "They are trying to kill me." She pointed at Edward and Alice.

Emmett just laughed and sat down on the couch and turned the television set on. Rosalie gave Edward and Alice a death glare and they began to laugh at her. I began walking down the stairs as I got to the last step my foot slipped from under me and I fell on my behind. Alice and Edward started laughing even harder at me. I got myself up, brushed my pants off, and walked away to sit on the couch across form Emmett. Edward was still laughing at me as he came over to sit with me. I crossed my arms over my chest; I didn't even look at him. Edward chuckled some more.

"Bella." He pleaded; I still didn't look at him, even though I was tempted to. I had to stand my ground. "I know you can't be mad at me." He wrapped his arms around me and tried to unlock the grasp that I had around myself without hurting me. All I did was just squeeze tighter. "Well fine then. I guess I will have to resort to this." He then kissed me on my cheek, lingering there for a few seconds then tracing my jaw line with his lips to my ear and softly whispered to me, "You know you can't stay mad at me." His velvet voice broke my barrier, it was so unfair how he could charm me like that and win practically every single little argument. I smiled at him and leaned into his chest.

"You know you are such a cheater." I said snuggling closer to his stone body.

"I know." He smiled.

Alice then came dancing into the room, she sat down on an old antique chair that was intricately made and seemed to be hundreds of years old. She looked so elegant and beautiful in it. Jasper slowly walked over to her side, lightly sitting on the arm of the chair. He was being cautious because he and I were so close to each other. I always feel bad that he has to be even more careful around me now more than he used to be. This is all because of that one tragic birthday party of mine.

Emmett began flipping through the television channels with the remote. He had a bored look on his face with nothing catching his immediate attention. He passed over something that had to do with fashion but quickly went to the next channel. Rosalie started trying to grab the remote out of his hand telling him to change it back. Edward started tapping his finger on my arm like he was playing the piano. Then in that next instant Alice froze and so did Edward. Alice began gripping the arms of the chair as her fingers curled over the edges and her knuckles turned even whiter. Jasper lightly laid his hand on top of hers. Alice began slowly relaxing then she opened her eyes and they were wide like something bad was going to happen. Edward got up quickly, careful not to hurt me and walked into the kitchen and the others followed.

I began to follow Edward as well but he turned around. "Bella, please stay here for just a minute." And he turned back around. I was completely confused. Alice must have seen something really important for Edward to react like he did and for her to react like she did. Also the others followed him, it must be something about the other vampires, but what? It was no use if I wanted to eaves drop since they could smell and hear me. So I just sat back down onto the couch and fidgeted with my hands.

After a couple of minutes the Cullen family came back into where they were previously. I got up and walked over to Edward.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" I asked him somewhat annoyed that he had just left me and was keeping something that was obviously dire from me.

He looked down at me. "The other vampires are on our turf, and they have decided to go hunting. But they are going for locals. We are guessing that they are trying to provoke us." He said with care n his eyes but there was some hate towards _them_.

"Well it evidently is going to work. Please Edward, do not go." I pleaded.

"Bella we have to. We do not know how informed of the treaty they are. We also just can't have them harming any innocents, risking unveiling what we are to the humans. That would bring the Volturi here and we can not handle them now as well.

"But…" I tried to think of something to say.

"Please try to understand what we have to do. Esme and Carlisle are going to stay here to watch you. All we are going to do is track them." Edward said bringing his finger to my face and softly tracing my jaw line and cheek bone.

"I promise we won't get hurt or fight them. From what I saw, that is not what they really intend to do, yet. What we really need to know is what we could possibly be going up against." Alice said trying to reassure me that they will be okay.

"Bella all five of us are going, they won't attack. They don't have the guts to." Emmett said defending his brother.

I looked up at Edward. "I can't change your mind can I?" he shook his head. "Well as long as you promise you won't touch them and that you come back to me."

"I promise." He bent down and kissed me. Though this kiss was different, it wasn't the kiss that he left me with when James was here, it was a kiss that said he couldn't wait to came back and kiss me again. I trusted that he would come back to me. Alice hugged me and Emmett patted my head and messed up my hair and they were off.

"You should be getting home." I turned around and Esme was standing at the door with Carlisle. I didn't even here them come into the house.

"You are right. Charlie will want dinner." I said beginning to walk towards the door.

"We will follow you home in Carlisle's car since the others are going for locals." Esme said. I just nodded and walked out towards my car and hopped in.

Once I got home Carlisle and Esme left. I was sure that they would stick near by because of the recent change of situations. I walked in only to smell something burning. I walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie trying to cook. It was nice that he was trying; it is the thought that counts.

We ended up ordering pizza and I sat on the couch with Charlie watching a baseball game. Once the game ended at 10 o'clock I went up stairs and fell right asleep. I didn't dream of much, just old memories and the kiss that Edward had left me with. I slept well that night.

I woke up rested. Though, once I looked over at my rocking chair I missed the magnificent creature that would be there every morning for me. I shrugged my shoulders and took my bathroom stuff and did my morning routine. I walked down to the kitchen and got myself a bowl of cereal.

"Well Bells, I am off to the station. I will see you at dinner." Charlie said patting me on the head.

"Okay dad, see you then." I smiled back at him. After he left the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, this is Carlisle. Something has come up and Esme has to go with me. Please try to stay inside. I am sure nothing will happen, but you can never be too safe." Carlisle seemed like he was in a hurry.

"Carlisle what is wrong? Yes I promise."

"I can not talk now. I will call you as soon as I can. Good bye." There was a click and then the dial tone.

I hung the phone back up and thought over what he had just said. He didn't sound too worried although he was rushing. I hope it had nothing to do with Edward. Carlisle would tell me, or would he? I know he would not want me to worry. But it didn't seem that it had to do with that. Maybe it was something at the hospital. But why would he need Esme? I couldn't let this bother me; I had to preoccupy my mind.

I walked around the house doing all the chores that needed to be done, which weren't many. My mind began to wander and that is when I noticed how beautiful it was outside. I know I promised Carlisle to _try_ not to go outside, but I couldn't miss the opportunity. I wouldn't go far, I would only go out front, maybe walk down the sidewalk and back. I decided to just go for it; he did say that he was sure nothing would happen.

I walked outside and walked around to the side of the house. I saw something flash in the forest. It was weird; there was no wind or anything. Then the bushes rustled. I walked closer to it, I know I shouldn't of but I was intrigued, I was quite bored with nothing to do. I kept on walking closer to the forest's edge, being aware to stay in plane sight. I saw the shimmer again; it seemed vaguely familiar to me. The thought still lingered in mind as I walked closer to the forest. Then I realized what it had reminded me of.

* * *

_reviews would be awesome...and again I am sorry for the wait! _


	7. Lose Control

_Okay so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

_**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW **_

* * *

I knew Bella could never stay mad at me, it is impossible for her to. She started to snuggle against my body; it was getting easier each day for me to be with her. Of course there was still the temptation but it was something I was willing to live with. The feel of her warm human skin against my cold non-human skin was calming. I began to gently play her lullaby on her arm.

Everybody in the room was calm. Well except for Rosalie and Emmett. They were always fighting over the television set. Emmett was laughing at her in his head and Rosalie was yelling a line of profanities in her head. I looked over at Alice and she smiled. She was thinking about how cute Bella and I were, she could never stop thinking that when we were together. Then her train of thought completely stopped and she froze at the same time I did as I saw what she was seeing.

Alice then looked up at me, her eyes wide. All I did was nod and get up, I was careful not to hurt Bella as I did so. I started walking towards the kitchen and motioned for the others to follow me. Bella began to follow me as well but I turned around and stopped her.

"Bella, please stay here for just a minute." I asked her. I could see the pain in her eyes but she stayed and did not argue with me. I couldn't have her worrying anymore that she needed to.

We walked into the kitchen and talked in voices that were inaudible to Bella. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett looked at me waiting for me to tell them what was going on and what Alice saw. I looked down at Alice and she began to explain what she had seen.

"Well it is nothing too horrible. The other vampires have decided to hunt. But they are going to hunt locals and take more than they need. They are hoping to meet us of some sort I am guessing. All I saw was them going on a killing spree, not a large one, but one large enough to threat unmasking what we are."

I interrupted "They know that we would never take that risk, so we have to stop them somehow. We will not fight them though." I said and Emmett looked disappointed. "They have crossed to our part of the forest and Alice didn't see them running away. Once we get close enough I will be able to hear their thoughts."

"Well why can't we just defeat them?" Emmett asked slamming his fist into his own hand.

"Because we do not know if they have any special abilities, we would be going in blind." Alice said shaking her head at Emmett.

"So we are going tracking." I stated. I looked over at Rose and she nodded.

"_I will go if you want me to."_ She thought and I smiled a thankful smile. Rose still feels somewhat bad about almost causing me to kill myself.

"Alice could you call Carlisle and ask him if they could watch Bella while we are gone? I can not leave her alone." Alice timidly smiled and nodded in agreement. She went to the phone and dialed the hospital number. Once she was finished we all walked back into the room where Bella was restlessly waiting.

Bella was sitting on the couch right where I had left her. She was fidgeting with her fingers and bouncing one leg up and down. Once she saw us coming out of the kitchen she jumped from her seat and came right over to me. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?" She asked me. Her tone seemed to be somewhat annoyed but I could here the worry behind it.

I looked down at her with the most care I ever could possibly muster at the moment. "The other vampires are on our turf, and they have decided to go hunting. But they are going for locals. We are guessing that they are trying to provoke us." I tried to sound like everything was going to be okay but I hated those other vampires and I knew Bella would be able to hear it.

"Well it evidently is going to work. Please Edward, do not go." She pleaded.

"Bella we have to. We do not know how informed of the treaty they are. We also just can't have them harming any innocents, risking unveiling what we are to the humans. That would bring the Volturi here and we can not handle them now as well."

"But…" she started and looked as if she was trying to think of something to say.

"Please try to understand what we have to do. Esme and Carlisle are going to stay here to watch you. All we are going to do is track them." I said as calm and caring as I could while bringing my finger to her face and softly tracing her perfect jaw line and beautiful cheek bone. Her cheeks began to become a rouge color as I lightly stroked her delicate skin.

"I promise we won't get hurt or fight them. From what I saw, that is not what they really intend to do, yet. What we really need to know is what we could possibly be going up against." Alice said trying to reassure Bella that we will be okay.

"Bella all five of us are going, they won't attack. They don't have the guts to." Emmett said defending me.

She looked up at me with agony in her brown eyes. "I can't change your mind can I?" She said in a soft timid voice and I shook my head. "Well as long as you promise you won't touch them and that you come back to me." She reluctantly said.

"I promise." I bent down and kissed her soft lips. Though this kiss was different, I knew I was coming back to her, I had to, I hoped to. I kissed her with as much vigor I was able to handle, hoping that she would not worry about this kiss or worry about me. I had to worry for myself but most important I had to worry about her and her safety; nothing else really mattered to me. Alice gave her a quick hug and Emmett patted her on her head. On our way out Esme and Carlisle were just arriving. I walked over to give Esme a hug and she squeezed me tight as well as hugging each and every one of her other children.

The kiss that I had left Bella with was a reassuring kiss, for her. None of us knew exactly what would be happening once we would arrive at the forest. Of course the others would want to talk to us, we couldn't avoid them. We just couldn't grasp what type of circumstance would come out of it.

I took a deep breath and we began to run towards the others. Emmett was leading the way with me, Rosalie and Alice were in the middle a little more spread out than Emmett and I, and Jasper took up the rear. There were five of us and four of them; we could fight them if we had to. I just didn't know who would be the victor if there was to be one at all.

Emmett then stopped and held out his arm in front of me to stop us all. Emmett was better at tracking than I was and could catch the scent quicker than I would, that I why I usually went hunting with him. Emmett's upper lip curled over his teeth and a very dull snarl emitted from his mouth.

"I can smell Victoria's scent." He hissed quietly. "It is mixed with others and isn't that old. We aren't far behind them." Emmett smiled a wicked grin. _"Let's get those dirty vampires."_ He thought to himself and I nodded and smiled in return. The thought of finally getting this all over with and making this place safer for Bella was enthralling.

We ran for a couple more minutes stopping every once in a while to find the scent to make sure we were going in the right direction. Also for Alice so she could check if anything had changed. This time when we stopped was different though. Emmett began sniffing the air, then the ground, then running in different directions.

"I can't smell Victoria very well, but I do smell the others very strongly." He said to us shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I am sure she is with them. We will just keep going; we are almost close enough to where I can here their thoughts." I said to him and we began running once more going deeper into the forest with each step. We never did come close to the werewolves' land, only staying on our side. They had to of wanted us to come then.

"_I wonder how long it will take them to get to us."_ I did not recognize the voice at all. It was a melodic female voice, beautiful even. It must be the others, we were getting closer.

"_What are these things? What am I doing here? Why me, why God, why?" _The frantic sound in the person's thoughts was a different voice. I growled; they had a human. I started to slow down and came to a stop.

"They have a human I think. I can hear their thoughts. They are waiting for us." I told the rest of my family.

"Well then let us get on with it then. Alice can you see anything?" Emmett asked anxious to tear the vampires apart.

Alice closed her eyes. She was focusing intently on what we were about to go into. She opened her eyes and shook her head. "No, nothing wrong is going to happen. Since we have decided to confront them all they want is to talk. About what they want to talk about is what I do not know." She responded and looked a little hesitant.

We began running some more and after a few minutes we came upon a little clearing. Not nearly as beautiful as the one I had taken Bella to. This clearing was dead and dark; it appeared as if nothing had ever lived there for years. Emmett and I stopped and Rose and Alice came beside us as well as Jasper. We were quite a distance away from them. The two males were standing next to the human who was tied up and gagged. The female was standing behind the human, yet Victoria was no where to be seen, I could smell her but not see her. The female lightly stepped over the scared human.

"Well it took you guys long enough." The tone of her voice was bubbling over with amusement as her crimson red eyes leered over each and every one of our bodies. She took another light step forward. "I see you did not bring the whole family. Or that little pet of yours." Her lips twitched up into a half smile. I began to step forward but Emmett stopped me. The female laughed "You must be Edward. The big one must be Emmett." The biggest of the males scoffed at what she had said, he was thinking that he could kill Emmett with one blow. "You must be Rosalie and Alice and Jasper. Victoria has told us everything about you." She smiled malevolently.

"Why are you here and who are you." I asked through my gritted teeth.

"How rude of me, how could I forget my manners. I am Arina, this is Drake," she motioned her hand toward the bigger of the two "and that is Cody." She motioned towards the other male. "Oh and this is our little snack. We already drank, but we always need a snack." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal to just keep some human around until they were thirsty. Then again to them I guess it would be no big deal, they sickened me.

"We are here because Victoria asked us to be, though there is more to it but we can not tell you that. That would be silly of us to let you know that much about us." She added in smiling.

I focused my mind intently upon them trying to figure out if they had any weaknesses or powers or something, but nothing came up they weren't thinking of anything like that just about random stuff.

"_We know you can read minds Edward. Also that Alice can see visions. We have done our research." _Arina thought to me and smiled. I growled at her despicable smile. Why did she always have to smile?

"Where is Victoria?" I asked about to attack them at any moment.

"Around." was all she answered.

Cody, the smaller male untied the human and stood him up keeping him in a firm grasp. He took a knife out of his pocket and held it up to the human's neck. Jasper flinched ever so slightly; they must know he isn't as strong as we are around humans. But still, spilled blood is something that I don't think all of us could take for too long. Arina's eyes slightly darted towards Cody and he nodded and slit the human's throat. It was not deep or anything like that, but it was enough to have blood begin to seep through the open wound then drip down his neck. The human began screaming and trying to get free so he could grasp his neck and cover his wound with his hands to prevent the abrasion from bleeding anymore, but they would not let him go. He began wildly trying to thrash out and to us vampires that makes the kill look even more tempting.

Jasper dropped to his knees and grasped the ground. Alice ran to his side and tried to secure him and help him, but he just threw her off. I looked at the others and they seemed to be completely calm especially Cody, you would think that they would want to drink the blood being so close to it, particularly Cody. The smell began to fill the air, the copper and salty smell, the thick sticky substance running along the neck, it looked so tempting. I instantly stopped breathing. I looked over at Jasper and he lifted his head and his eyes turned pitch black and his pupils were barely noticeable they were so small. His lip then curled over his teeth and he opened his mouth and the razor sharp fangs were completely visible. He crouched down and a growl ripped from his chest, he darted towards the human. I tackled him and tried to restrain him, but his instincts made him completely strong and Alice had to come over to help me control him.

Emmett then ran towards them only he was running towards the woman not the human. She saw this coming and didn't move an inch. Right as he was inches from her he froze, unable to move. Jasper was still thrashing wildly around and I wanted to go help my brother but I couldn't leave Jasper.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked in a small timid voice that was almost inaudible. She walked towards her frozen husband her hands beginning to form fists at her side.

Emmett was then thrown to the other side of the desolate clearing and crashed through two gigantic tress; shattering them. Rosalie ran over to meet her love, her eyes fierce. Then Cody slit the humans neck again only slightly so that the blood was more and the smell was intense and overpowering. Jasper growled again and tried to break free, he was able to push Alice off of him but not me.

"Enough!" I yelled.

"Has poor Edward had enough seeing his family get taken over by their weaknesses? I would love to stay and play with you all some more for it has been fun. But we must be getting back; we have other business to finish." She brought her hand to her face and kissed her palm then blew the kiss towards me. I growled at her and they were gone, they took the human with them. I began breathing again and still had Jasper pinned to the ground. He wasn't as powerful so I began dragging him away from the clearing.

After a couple of minutes he calmed down and his eyes became the amber color we were used to seeing and his pupils came back to normal. We let him go and he stayed on the floor on his hands and knees, his hands curled into tight fists and the skin on his knuckles became whiter. He began taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He then sat back up against a tree and looked up at Alice with apologetic eyes. She looked back at him with forgiveness embedded into her eyes, thoughts, and actions. She stooped down to hug him and help him up. He then looked at me and I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder. In his head he was thinking about how horrible he was at this and how he hated being week, he felt bad and was angry at himself for compromising what had happened in the forest.

The sun began to rise and we decided to walk a little further then just rest. As we were walking the sun glinted off of our skin and we looked like magnificent beings, only I didn't feel so magnificent. We are up against something that is going to be hard to defeat on our own. They know everything about us. And apparently have special abilities.

"Emmett what happened to you back there?" Rosalie asked as we stopped to just sit down and wait a while.

"To be honest I have no clue. I was running at that female and I just froze, couldn't move a single inch." He shrugged his shoulders and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you happen to get into their thoughts Edward?" Alice asked me.

"No, they know everything about us and they were controlling their thoughts."

"Well that is just great." Alice rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air. "Emmett did you happen to see what any of them did on order to make you stop like that and throw you with such force?"

"Well I did see the one named Arina move her hand slightly when I was inches away from her then it moved again when I was thrown against the tree's." he started scratching his head trying to remember everything.

Alice and I both looked at each other and knew exactly what had happened. "She has telekinesis." I responded and they all looked at the ground. That was a strong gift to have and one hard to defeat. "Also the Cody character must have something as well. When he cut the guys throat he didn't seem phased at all by the sight or smell of the blood, completely calm. The others were a little fidgety but he was perfect. He didn't even think of anything like he wanted to kill the human."

"Like Carlisle." Rose responded.

"Yes, but something is different with this guy. I don't know what it is but something isn't right with him." I shook my head and brought my fingers to my temples massaging them, trying to think of something.

We sat there quietly. The sun rose higher and higher as we just sat there, time seemed to pass quickly. When the sun was above us we decided to begin going home, Bella must be worried. As we started running Alice stopped abruptly and put her hands to her head. As all the visions flooded to her mind they also flooded to mine, I clenched my fists. After it was over she looked up at me and I glared at no one in particular but myself. This wasn't supposed to happen. My siblings looked at my with curios eyes except for Alice who was cursing herself for not seeing it earlier.

"Bella…" my voice was shaky and full of anger. I began racing to our home. I couldn't go straight to Bella because the sun was so bright out and I couldn't risk exposing us. I ran even faster.

* * *

_Please review.  
It bugs me when you have so many hits on your story and you only get like one review. Plus reviews make me think that I have a good story and make me want to continue._


	8. Authors note

**Dear readers, **

**So I know that it has been forever. I just have been really busy and there was an extreme tragedy in my family that happened very abruptly; making me really busy. I guess you could say I have been on hiatus.**

**I completely understand if any of you are angry at me or would stop reading my story, it is ok.**

**But I do have good news!! I finally picked up my pen and paper and began writing chapter 8 once again. This chapter will be a tad bit more difficult but yes I will have it out most definitely by the end of the week. Please forgive me. I promise chapters will start coming though and I will never leave my readers hanging like that ever again.**

** -The author  
**


	9. The start of it all

So I know really short chapter compared to a lot of my stuff but I will add on to it but I feel like I might be loosing readers so I might as well give you something. I know I lied and said like a week and it has been two or whatever but being a senior is not as easy as i guessed. I am so sorry for everything just really crazy past three months, i mean insane. So I hope you will still read it. and do not worry more will be coming out faster I already have about 2 other chapter slined out so do not fret. Thank you so much for all of your patience with me and being loyal fans.

SleeplessNights11

* * *

**BPOV  
**

I kept creeping closer to the shinning object. I felt like Sleeping Beauty when she was entranced by the needle on the spin wheel. I reached out my hand to move the bushes away and I heard a faint growl but then a cars engine overpowered my thought and I turned to see who it was, no one I recognized though. I shook my head and when I looked back to where I was previously there as nothing there. It must have been my imagination. Though, I was still curious so I began to push the bushes aside.

I then felt someone shove me as hard as they could, though it felt like I got hit by a car. My head snapped backwards and I ran into a tree hitting my forehead and falling limp to the ground. As I stood to my feet I stumbled a bit and the ground moved unevenly beneath me.

"What the hell?!" the smell and feel of the blood trickling down the side of my face made me even more light headed I had to grasp my knees for support and lean up against the tree for even more stability.

"Dizzy?" a soft melodic voice said aloud with a quiet laugh.

I looked up and the forest was spinning around me, everything looked blurry. I could see the silhouette of a lanky woman; she had a delicate body and a structure that seemed almost cat like. Then I noticed the fiery red hair that outlined her face. That dark cynical figure stepped closer towards me.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment." Victoria said as she crept closer and closer to me. She licked her lips. "Your blood smells so delicious." She took a long deep breath.

I tightly closed my eyes and opened them slowly. The forest had stopped spinning and my blurry vision gradually subsided. I stood up so I did not look as weak as I felt. The blood was still running down my face and I could feel the bruises forming on my back and my body was already becoming sore. My hands were raw from running into the tree and were bleeding as well. Blood in front of a thirsty vampire who wanted to kill you with every fiber of their being; the odds were not in my favor.

"I bet your dear Edward is on his way too." She said taking another step closer.

"But weren't you with the others?" I had to try and keep her distracted. Maybe I could try and run into the light.

"They were just a wonderful distraction. I stayed here to get you."

I could not think of anything to say. I bit my lip, I could make it to the sun light, maybe. Victoria was standing right in front of me and I could not get past her. She would only throw me against the tree again. Why couldn't Edward be here? I had to try and keep her distracted.

"How did you get the others to help?" I attempted to get her ranting on a story.

"Now that is a long story. I don't know if I should tell you or not for I do want time to make you suffer."

She started walking t a quicker pace towards me and then crouched down like a predator does before it attacks its prey. She almost reminded me of Edward when he would play with me, but this was scary, I began shaking. I backed up slowly and unsteadily, I tripped over a root, I then got up and ran. I turned to look back and I saw her pitch black eyes narrow and a smile break across her face, a scornful smile. That was when I realized I should not have run.

Running was the stupidest idea ever. She should have caught me by now. The never ending forest past by me as I ran deeper into it. The foliage kept brushing against my body and I occasionally stumbled over a rock or root or just my own feet. My chest ached with the lack of oxygen and my legs burned begging me to stop but I couldn't. My mind kept telling me to run.

I looked behind me to see if I could see her at all and when I turned back around she was standing right in front of me. I stopped.

She laughed aloud. "You running away makes this game even more fun. Did you really think you could get away from me?"

I stood completely still. I shrugged my shoulders ever so slightly.

The next moment she was right before me staring at my face. She grabbed my arms and squeezed so hard she almost broke them in half. She then grabbed my shoulders tightly and leaned forward and smelled my neck. She took her fingers and dug into my shoulders, I screamed. She smiled and laughed. She let one hand go and licked the blood that was now dripping down her fingers and my back. I could feel it start to soak through my shirt. Her eyes widened at the taste of my blood and became darker if it were even possible.

She leaned in towards my neck again, I clenched my fists and as I closed my eyes Edwards face appeared behind my tightly shut eyelids. But then it slowly faded away and Jacobs face appeared, my Jacob though with that innocent smile of his that belonged to me. I relaxed my body then and accepted the fate that was soon to be mine.

Then she froze and I felt her suddenly let go of me and hair sweep across my face that smelled earthy, that smelled like Jacob.

I quickly opened my eyes and saw the rustic brown wolf on top of Victoria. He was snarling and biting at her face as she was struggling to get him off of her. She pushed him off and he fell into a tree and she looked right at me. Jake saw this and stood right in front of me. He leapt at her again and this time he was able to sink his razor sharp teeth into her shoulder. She screamed and dug her fingers into his back, he only clamped down on her shoulder harder. She then was able to kick him off of her as hard as she could and he crashed into a tree nearly breaking it in half. He yelped. Victoria lied there grasping her completely torn up arm, with pieces of her arm in various places. I couldn't move a muscle. I looked over to where the wolf had previously been and he was no longer there. When I turned back to look at Victoria Jake was standing in front of me in his human form.

He looked me over and brushed his warm hand against my cheek, this was my Jake. He picked me up in his arms and ran as fast as he could away from Victoria. I heard her scream as we ran away with her voice fading in the distance. I gripped Jake tighter and he only reacted the same way.

* * *

you know what they say comment and reviews are really nice to get even if they are rude lol. So please review. 


End file.
